Kokoro no Ojisama
by Sephy Sagara
Summary: Un match avec des conséquences pour le moins inattendu, un couple auquel personne ne s'attend, un capitaine qui se prend la tête... Mais que se passe-t-il à Seigaku !
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Prince of Tennis

Genre : Romance

Couple(s) : aucun, c'est le prologue

Disclaimer : une fois de plus, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…. Mais un jour…. Un jour, Takeshi Konomi me les offrira !!!

Notes de l'auteur :

Bah… aucune pour le moment

**Kokoro no Ojisama**

**Prologue**

Il pleut…

Il pleut et je suis là comme un sombre idiot à attendre que ces deux abrutis aillent fini leur échauffement pour pouvoir enfin arbitrer leur match avant de pouvoir me recoucher…

Quoique, les connaissant, les cours risqueraient de reprendre avant qu'ils n'arrivent à se départager !!

Mais qu'est-ce que je fiche dans cette galère ?!!

Qu'on soit passionné de tennis, je peux le comprendre, mais de là à vouloir y jouer à deux heures du matin par un temps pareil….

Enfin bref, vivement que tout cela se termine !!!

Je t'assure que si ce n'était pas toi qui étais venu me le demander, Echizen…

Je jette un bref coup d'œil à ma montre…

Plus que cinq minutes.

C'est fou comme le temps peut me paraître à la fois court et long car, si dans un sens j'ai vraiment hâte que tout ceci finisse, intérieurement, je me réjouis d'être le témoin privilégié de ce match opposant les deux prodiges de l'équipe.

Prodiges, certes mais oh combien têtu et caractériel !!!

A moins qu'être un génie signifie aussi être à moitié fou ce qui expliquerait le pourquoi de cette idée complètement ridicule.

Franchement, comment peut-on baser un jeu sur une motivation aussi stupide ?

Quoique quand on voit de qui cela vient…

J'espère seulement que tu es conscient de ce que tu t'apprêtes à faire, Echizen. Car sans cela…

Plus qu'une minute….

Je les vois tous les deux se diriger tranquillement vers le cours.

Le regard de Fuji est indéchiffrable, comme à l'accoutumé.

Si sa main n'était pas autant crispée sur sa raquette, on aurait presque pu croire que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas, je le sais.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas à moi qu'il était venu se confier ?

Je sais que tout ceci doit être extrêmement dure pour lui, surtout après que…

Trente secondes…

Mes yeux se posent sur la silhouette située se trouvant à ma droite.

Il sourit…

Comme d'habitude…

Pourtant, quelque chose dans ses prunelles démontre tout le sérieux de la situation.

Je me demande s'il est vraiment conscient de ce dans quoi il va mettre les pieds…

Sincèrement, je ne pense pas.

Il n'est pas le genre de type à réfléchir de midi à quatorze heures sur un sujet dans le genre.

Franchement, Fuji, j'aimerais pour rien au monde être à ta place !!

Dix secondes…

Lentement, je m'approche d'eux avec cet air impénétrable qui m'est si caractéristique.

Pour moi, le jeu est déjà terminé mais pour eux…

Levant la main droite, le capitaine de Seigaku prononça ces quelques mots si caractéristique à tous les matchs de tennis…

- One set match,  Echizen to serve !!!

Signant ainsi le début d'une histoire on ne peut plus étrange…

Tsusuku


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Prince of Tennis

Genre : Romance

Couple(s) : j'y réfléchis…

Disclaimer : une fois de plus, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…. Mais un jour…. Un jour, Takeshi Konomi me les offrira !!!

Notes de l'auteur :

Toujours aucune

Réponses aux reviews :

Pitchoune.Z : contente qu'elle te plaise Vais essayer de faire mon possible pour publier un chapitre par semaine Pour ce qui est du couple… hum…. Il est un peu trop tôt pour te le dire. Mais on peut aisément le deviner

**Kokoro no Ojisama**

**Chapitre 1**

D'un revers de la main, le jeune prodige renvoya la balle en direction de son adversaire, tout en prenant soin d'y mettre le maximum d'effet possible.

Pourtant elle lui fut renvoyée en un tour de main.

Après tout, dans cette histoire, un génie en affrontait un autre, n'est-ce pas ?

Mentalement, le jeune homme passa en revu les événements de ces deux derniers jours. Echizen, la mascotte de l'équipe, était venu lui remettre une enveloppe, le sourire aux lèvres et le regard mystérieux qui ne disait rien qui vaille…

Flash Back

- Fuji-sempai…

Se retournant vers l'origine de la voix, le brun eut un léger sursaut en voyant le visage on ne peut plus énigmatique de son vis-à-vis.

- Echizen-kun ?

Dire qu'il était surpris était un mot très faible vu que le petit dernier du groupe aurait du être au cours en ce moment précis. D'ailleurs il ne s'en priva pas pour lui en faire la remarque.

- Tu ne devrais pas être aux cours ?

- Bah….

- Je vois…

S'asseyant sur le muret se trouvant juste à côté de son aîné, « le prince du tennis » comme tout le monde le surnommait, fixait silencieusement les cours de tennis entièrement vide qui se trouvaient devant lui.

Cela durera une dizaine de minutes avant que le prodige ne se décida à rompre ce calme plus que gênant qui s'était instauré entre eux.

Pas que cela soit dérangeant en soit mais il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de rester seul avec lui, pas plus que de lui parler d'ailleurs.

- Je peux t'aider pour quoique se soit ?

- Hum…

Se retournant vers le brun, il lui adressa son plus beau sourire, ce qui troubla profondément son compagnon qui eut du mal à réorganiser ses pensées de manière cohérente.

- Tu fais quelque chose ce week-end ?

Plus que le regard dont lui avait gratifié l'adolescent, cette question le prit totalement au dépourvu, si bien qu'il ne se contenta que de secouer négativement la tête.

Visiblement plus que satisfait par cette réponse, Echizen sortit un carton de sa poche et le remit à son camarade.

- …. ?

Sur celui-ci, un lieu et une heure…

Mais aussi…

- Celui qui gagne a droit à un vœu

- … Vœu ?

Mais déjà, Ryoma s'en alla, mains dans les poches, sur cette dernière remarque.

- J'allais oublier, le capitaine a déjà accepté d'être l'arbitre.

Fin du Flash Back

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés depuis. Ils étaient tous les deux là, présent, avec Tezuka comme témoin.

Toujours était-il qu'il ne connaissait toujours pas la raison de défit, tout comme il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait accepté.

Quoique si…

Il savait pourquoi il avait accepté mais cela il préférait le taire au plus profond de lui.

- Attention, Fuji-sempai, tu te déconcentre !!

Disant cela, Echizen envoya la balle dans le coin opposé où se trouvait son aîné, marquant ainsi le point.

- Echizen to lead. 5 games to 4

Un sourire narquois fit alors son apparition sur les lèvres du plus jeune tandis que le brun essuyait tant bien que mal les gouttes d'eau qui lui tombaient sur le visage.

En spectateur de cette scène totalement irréaliste, le capitaine se demandait combien de temps encore il faudrait à son ami avant de se rendre compte qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner.

- …

- Alors, Fuji-sempai, fatigu ?

- …

Attrapant tant bien que mal la balle que lui laissait son coéquipier, le brun tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Comment faisait-il pour pouvoir jouer encore mieux sur ce terrain entièrement trempé et boueux que sur un cours en parfait état ?

Mais il n'eut pas l'occasion de se poser davantage de questions car Tezuka annonçait la reprise du match, toujours le visage impassible.

- Fuji to Serve !!

Et le match reprit sous une pluie encore plus abondante…

Les deux prodiges enchaînèrent les coups spéciaux les uns les plus spectaculaires que les autres, repoussant toujours plus loin les limites de leur force.

- 30 to 40…

Seul la volonté de gagner les faisait encore tenir debout…

- 40 Love…

Moralement, Fuji semblait le plus faible, son corps, peu habitué à jouer aussi longtemps dans de telles conditions il pouvait le lâcher à tout moment.

Ryoma, quant à lui, altérait les coups sans réellement en subir les conséquences. A croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie.

- 50 All

Spectateur privilégié de cet affrontement, le capitaine de Seigaku pressentait que la fin du match était proche.

Du début à la fin, il en avait déjà connu l'issu pourtant, pour rien au monde il n'aurait voulu rater pareil occasion.

Et lorsque le sifflet retentit au bout de trois heures sans interruption de jeu…

- Echizen won. 7 games to 5 !!!

Il se permit même d'enlever son masque froid et distant tandis que, du côté droit du cours, Ryoma revissait sa casquette sur sa tête avant de brusquement perdre l'équilibre et de tomber droit dans ses bras.

- Bien jouer, Echizen…

- Mada mada dane…

Oui, il était vraiment fier de lui !!!

- Tezuka ?

- Hum… ce n'est rien, il s'est juste endormi. Pour les quatre heures de sommeil qu'ils nous reste, je vous invite à la maison. Tu viens ?

Trop épuisé pour s'étonner de cette invitation pour le moins inhabituel, Fuji se contenta d'opiner.

Le capitaine lui déposa alors son précieux fardeau dans les bras avec un clin d'œil complice, avant de ramasser leurs affaires et de prendre la direction de son appartement.

Quelque chose lui disait que l'avenir lui réserverait encore bien des surprises avec ces deux-là dans son équipe !!

A suivre


	3. Chapitre 2

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Prince of Tennis

Genre : Romance

Couple(s) : Fuji / Ryoma (vi !! J'ai testé et j'ai adopté !! o)

Disclaimer : une fois de plus, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…. Mais un jour…. Un jour, Takeshi Konomi me les offrira !!!

Notes de l'auteur :

Toujours aucune

Réponses aux reviews :

Pitchoune.Z : c'est vrai qu'il est pas réellement brun, je dirais plutôt châtain clair… mais c'était pour facilité les descriptions Sinon c'est bel et bien Ryoma qui sourit (ce qui perturbe fort notre petit prodige d'ailleurs) et vi !!!! Il s'agit bien d'un Fuji / Ryoma !!! Du moins… pour le moment…

Flojiro : Ryoma / Momo était trop classique à mon goût o Mais si tu veux, je peux changer la fic en un Tezuka / Ryoma ou encore un Eiji / Ryoma (roohh quelle bonne idée !!) )

**Kokoro no Ojisama**

**Chapitre 2**

Sans faire le moindre bruit, le jeune prodige referma la porte de la chambre de son capitaine avant de rejoindre ce dernier dans le salon.

- Alors ?

- Il dort toujours… je me demande s'il s'est au moins rendu compte qu'il n'était plus sur le cours…

- Le connaissant, certainement pas.

Disant cela, il servit une tasse de thé fumante à son compagnon avant de prendre place sur l'un des nombreux fauteuils qui ornait la pièce.

- Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir dormir un peu ?

- Hum… ça ira.

Syusuke fixa un moment la table basse se trouvant devant lui avant de poser à son ami la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis un petit moment.

- Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi ce match ?

- Hum…

- Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois poser cette question, Fuji

- Cela veut dire que tu en connais la réponse.

- Je n'ai jamais dit le contraire

Reposant sa tasse, le capitaine de l'équipe de Seigaku dévisagea son vis-à-vis avant de soupirer mentalement.

Comment faisait-il pour ne se rendre compte de rien ?

- Pourquoi as-tu accepté ce match ?

- Je…

Silence…

L'enfant prodige du tennis baissa la tête pour fixer le carrelage qui recouvrait le sol.

- J'ai l'air d'un idiot, n'est-ce pas ?

- … Je dirais simplement que tu es amoureux…

Amoureux…

Depuis combien de temps l'était-il ?

Probablement depuis la première fois qu'il avait croisé son regard lors de ce tournoi de gala auquel il avait participé, il y a un an de cela…

Un an…

Cela allait bientôt faire un an qu'il était profondément épris d'un adolescent totalement indifférent au monde qui l'entourait et qui vouait une passion sans borne au tennis.

Un an…

Cela pouvait si court et si long à la fois…

Comment aurait-il pu deviner à ce moment-là que leurs chemins se croiseraient à nouveau ?

- … Pourquoi ne le lui dis-tu pas ?

Levant les yeux vers son capitaine, Syusuke ne pouvait cacher sa surprise de l'entendre prononcer de pareilles paroles.

Après tout, n'était-il pas le premier à conseiller d'éviter ce genre de… relation ?

Devinant ses pensées, Kunimitsu lui adressa un regard des plus significatif.

- Non, je ne te donnerais pas ma bénédiction pour ce genre de relation, tout comme je ne dis pas que je l'approuve. Seulement, je ne peux pas non plus faire abstraction de tes sentiments alors que ceux-ci commencent plus que sérieusement à influencer ton jeu aussi bien que ton comportement !!

Il avait entièrement raison, il le savait. Pourtant…

- … Je ne peux pas…

Il ne pouvait pas se déclarer à Echizen, pas après que…

- Je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêche !!

Froncement de sourcils…

Fuji pouvait inutilement se compliquer la vie par moment, il le savait.

Tezuka se remémora rapidement le jour où le prodige, comme on le surnommait dans le monde du tennis, était venu le trouver, complètement perturber.

Ce jour-là, il avait surpris les élèves de premières parler de la tournure sérieusement que prenait la relation entre Ryoma et la fille de leur entraîneur.

Il avait complètement craqué au point qu'il s'était enfuit en courant, d'errer des heures dans les rues sombres de la ville avant de venir pleurer dans ses bras.

Il était complètement à bout, il l'avait ressentit.

C'est pourquoi, au bout de deux semaines, il avait pris sur lui de…

Quittant le fauteuil où il était installé jusque là, le capitaine de Seigaku prit la direction de sa salle de bain, non sans une dernière menace.

- … Je te laisse le temps de ma douche pour méditer sur ce que je viens de te dire. Sans cela, je me verrais dans l'obligation de te retirer de l'équipe !!

Oh bien sûr, il n'avait nullement envie d'en arriver là. Cependant il devait bien s'avouer que le jeu de son ami se laissait de plus en plus à désirer ces derniers temps.

Sinon comment expliquer qu'il se soit fait battre si « facilement » ?

Fermant un cours instant les yeux, il repensa aux paroles qu'il avait échangées avec leur petit génie…

Flash back

- Heiiiin…. Tu voudrais donc que je fasse en sorte qu'il m'oublie complètement, c'est ça ?

Faisant tranquillement rebondir sa balle sur sa raquette de tennis, Ryoma Echizen dévisageait d'un œil inquisiteur la personne qui était venu perturber son nouvel entraînement.

- … Pas vraiment… je veux juste que tu le motives…

- Hum… d'après ce que tu me dis, son cas semble plutôt désespér

S'il était venu lui parler directement et franchement, c'était tout simplement parce qu'il savait que, celui qu'il considérait comme le nouveau pilier de Seigaku, son futur remplaçant, était à mène de comprendre la situation.

- … C'est bon, j'accepte ton défit !!

- ???

Lueur moqueuse…

- Mais à une seule condition…

- Laquelle ?

- Je veux un match…

Regard où transperçait le défit…

- Et si je gagne…

Ryoma Echizen…

- … Il sera mon vœu…

Derrière l'adolescent de génie se cachait une âme conquérante possédant un charisme mystérieux qui attirait les plus grands de ce monde…

Il n'avait pas usurpé son titre…

Il était réellement un…

Fin du Flash Back

Oui, il méritait réellement d'être appelé le Prince…

Laissant Fuji à ses pensées, il s'enferma dans la salle de bain et se fit couler une douche d'eau tiède.

Cette nuit risquait d'être beaucoup plus longue qu'il ne le pensait…

Oui, beaucoup plus…

A Suivre


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Prince of Tennis

Genre : Romance / OOC

Couple(s) : Fuji / Ryoma (vi !! J'ai testé et j'ai adopté !! o)

Disclaimer : une fois de plus, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…. Mais un jour…. Un jour, Takeshi Konomi me les offrira !!!

Notes de l'auteur :

« … » : pensées des personnages

Réponses aux Reviews :

Ikary : m'ci, m'ci beaucoup Voici la suite !!

Pitzoune.Z : hum… j'hésite encore… quoique…. regard son chapitre d'un air perplexe c'est vrai que Tezuka / Ryoma c'est très tentant… mais p'tete pas pour cette fic o

Yunny-Chan : il faut souffrir pour être heureux dans la vie !! (comment ça j'suis sadique !!) mais bon, ne t'inquiète pas de trop, je vais essayer de le faire souffrir le moins possible

**Kokoro no Ojisama**

**Chapitre 3**

Le regard totalement interdit, Fuji fixa la silhouette de son capitaine jusqu'à ce que la porte de la salle de bain ne se referme complètement sur celle-ci.

Tout lui avouer…

Ce que Tezuka lui demandait était impossible…

Il ne pouvait pas…

Fermant un instant les yeux, le brun tenta de remettre de l'ordre dans ses pensées, tout en analysant les dernières paroles de son ami.

Ce dernier n'avait pas tout à fait tort lorsqu'il disait que ses sentiments influençaient beaucoup son jeu ces jours-ci.

Certes, les erreurs qu'il commettait n'étaient importantes au point que ses camarades ne les remarquent, mais étaient toutefois suffisamment grandes pour que des personnes telles que Kunimitsu ou encore Ryoma puisse s'en apercevoir et adapter une stratégie en conséquence.

Ryoma…

Il allait devenir complètement dingue s'il continuait à penser à lui de cette façon…

- A moins que ce ne soit déjà le cas…

- Fuji-sempai…

Se retournant à  l'appel de son nom, Syusuke crut que son cœur allait défaillir lorsqu'il vit la personne se tenant devant lui.

Portant encore sa tenue de tennis et n'étant pas réveillée pour un sous, Echizen réprimait difficilement son irrésistible envie de bailler tout en le fixant d'un air ennuyé.

Comment pouvoir résister à une moue aussi délicieuse ?

Ces cheveux en bataille…

Ces yeux aux couleurs indéfinissables…[[1]]

Ces lèvres dont il aurait tant voulu s'en emparer…

« Dites-moi que tout ceci est un rêve et que je vais bientôt me réveiller… »

- Fuji-sempai !!!!

Mais ce n'était pas le cas…

Devait-il en être heureux ou pas ?

Posant les yeux sur la silhouette qui lui faisait face, le prodige lui adressa son plus beau sourire.

- Je croyais que tu dormais

Une évidence pour chasser au plus vite l'ensemble des pensées malsaines qui lui passaient par la tête.

Pourquoi fallait-il donc qu'il soit en pleine pubert ?

- … soif

- ah…

Pendant un court instant, il avait cru que l'adolescent avait entendu l'ensemble de leur conversation.

Mais visiblement, il en était rien.

Soulagé par cette pensée, il fit signe à son cadet de le suivre dans la cuisine. Ce que fit ce dernier sans se faire prier.

- Tu veux quoi ? Eau ? Lait ?

Echizen opina de la tête et alla se placer sur l'un des tabourets se trouvant autour de la table sans ajouter un mot et attendit patiemment que le brun le serve.

A peine le verre devant lui qu'il le vida d'un trait avant de le tendre à nouveau sous le regard étonné de son vis-à-vis.

- Dis-moi, tu bois toujours autant ?

- Betsu ni…

S'affalant à moitié sur la table, l'as de Seigaku fixait la silhouette qui se mouvait jusqu'au frigo avant de revenir se placer devant lui.

- Echizen-kun ?

- Hum ?

- Je peux de poser une question ?

L'intéressé opina de la tête tout en saisissant le verre qui lui était tendu.

- Pourquoi voulais-tu jouer contre moi ?

S'allongeant un peu plus sur la table, Ryoma sembla réfléchir un moment à la question avant de hausser significativement les épaules, ce qui attrista son compagnon

- Je vois…

Finalement, que se soit lui ou un autre…

- Fuji-sempai ?

Y avait-il une différence ?

- Tu devrais aller te coucher… n'oublies pas que nous avons cours demain…

- …

S'abstenant de faire la moindre réflexion quant au ton employé par son coéquipier, Echizen se leva et quitta la cuisine sur ces dernières paroles.

- Je suis peut-être stupide mais pas au point de ne pas avoir remarqué ton changement de comportement à mon égard !!

- Echi…

- Oyasumi

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi avait-il prononcé ces mots ?

- Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire à présent…

De simples murmures trouvant leur écho en la présence du capitaine de l'équipe qui avait malencontreusement assisté à une partie de la scène.

- Peut-être par commencer par lui présenter des excuses ?

- Parce que tu crois qu'il les acceptera ?

Ironique et cassant, tels étaient ces propos.

Mais il était totalement à bout et…

- Pourquoi cherches-tu à te compliquer la vie inutilement ? Est-ce si difficile que ça de lui dire ce que tu ressens ?

- Je ne veux pas le perdre ?!!!

- Mais c'est ce que tu es en train de faire, je te signale !!!

Passant une main dans sa courte chevelure châtain, Tezuka passa en revu toute sorte de plan pour obliger son camarade à franchir le pas sans vraiment de succès, ce qui l'agaçait au plus au point.

- Écoutes, il va être cinq heures du mat… demain nous avons cours alors décides-toi une fois pour toute : soit tu lui fais ta fichue déclaration sur-le-champ, soit je vous jette tous les deux hors de l'équipe, je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

- Mais…

- Je ne veux rien entendre !!! Tu te lèves, tu vas jusqu'à la chambre, tu lui présentes tes excuses, lui dit ce que tu ressens et vous passez la nuit ensemble et tout ce que vous voulez mais VOUS REGLEZ CETTE HISTOIRE AUJOURD'HUI !!!!!

Dire que le discours de son capitaine l'avait effrayé aurait été très loin de la réalité vu à la vitesse à laquelle il se précipita dans l'autre pièce.

Il n'était pas vraiment recommandé de provoquer Tezuka quant il était dans cet état l

Soupir…

Décidément rien n'était facile pour lui ces derniers temps…

- Si je continue comme ça, je finirais par ressembler à Momoshiro…

- J'espère pas, il beaucoup trop réactif à mon goût

- Echi…

Posant un doigt sur ces lèvres, Ryoma ordonna silencieusement de se taire…

- Tu me dois un vœu, non ?

Avant de le guider vers la chambre à coucher…

A suivre

Comment ça c'est injuste comme fin de chapitre ? Je vois signale qu'il est deux heures du mat et que dans exactement deux heures trente, y a mon réveil qui sonne donc peut pas faire mieux (à traduire par : la suite la semaine prochaine :d)

* * *

[1] Si quelqu'un sait de quelles couleurs sont les yeux de Ryoma…. (Penche assez pour vert avec des reflets or mais bon….)


	5. Chapitre 4

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Prince of Tennis

Genre : Romance / OOC

Couple(s) : Fuji / Ryoma (vi !! J'ai testé et j'ai adopté !! o)

Disclaimer : une fois de plus, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…. Mais un jour…. Un jour, Takeshi Konomi me les offrira !!!

Notes de l'auteur :

« … » : pensées des personnages

Réponse(s) au(x) review(s) :

Pitchoune.Z : arf…. J'ai été si sadique que ça ? A peur de poster son prochain chapitre hum… mais je te rassure, pour le moment (comment ça c'est pas rassurant ?), je garde mon Fuji / Ryoma M'ci pour la couleur des yeux d'Echizen ça me sera très utile pour les prochains chapitres.

**Kokoro no Ojisama**

**Chapitre 4**

Allongé sur la table, la tête caché par ses bras, Ryoma Echizen était tout sauf ce que l'on pouvait qualifier d'élève attentif et pour cause !!!

- … Echizen, pourrais-tu me traduire ce paragraphe ?

- Il dort Monsieur !!

- Eh bien, réveillez-le !!

- On a déjà essayé toute la matinée mais il n'a pas bougé d'un pouce…

Depuis son arrivée au collège ce matin, le petit génie du tennis était plongé dans un profond sommeil que personne, absolument personne, n'avait réussi à perturber.

- Je me demande ce qui a bien pu le mettre dans cet état…

- Il a dû passer la soirée avec Ryusaki

- Horio !!!

Se retournant, l'adolescent eut juste le temps de s'abaisser pour éviter le cartable que lui lançait l'amie de la jeune fille

- Hey !! Tu aurais pu me blesser !!!

- Et alors ? Tu ferais bien de surveiller tes propos. Comment peux-tu imaginer que Sakano-chan seul avec « Mon Prince » ? J'en aurais été la première informée, pas vrai, Sa-chan ?

Tous les élèves présents s'abstinrent de faire le moindre commentaire. Après tout, si elle voulait vivre dans son monde d'illusion…

- Reste que, malgré tout le vacarme que vous avez fait, il dort toujours…

- …

- Il faut faire quelque chose !!

- Et tu propose quoi, Kashiro-kun ?

- Et si on demandait à Momo-sempai ? Il doit bien avoir une idée ?

- J'y avais justement pensée et…

- Horion-kun….

Devant l'air exaspéré que prenaient ses camarades de classe, le brun préféra s'abstenir de faire un autre commentaire.

Après tout, il y avait des moments dans la vie où l'on devait savoir garder son opinion pour soi, non ?

C'est ainsi qu'à la fin du cours d'anglais, les trois étudiants de première prirent la direction des classes supérieures à la recherche du spécialiste des dunks…

- Vous croyez sérieusement qu'il pourra faire quelque chose ?

- Je l'espère, parce que je ne pense pas que le prof de littérature apprécie de voir Echizen dormir à son cours… déjà qu'il l'apprécie pas trop…

- Pour une fois que tu dis des paroles censées…

- Hey !! j'ai quand même deux ans d'expérience dans le tennis et…

Nouveau soupir exaspéré de ses compagnons…

- Où est le rapport….

Il y avait des choses qui ne changeraient jamais….

Dire qu'ils étaient étonnés aurait été trop faible pour qualifier l'expression qu'affichait Eiji et Takashi devant la silhouette endormie de leur ami…

Preuve en était…

- Dis… tu crois qu'il vit toujours ?

- Tu crois ? Moi je dirais plutôt qu'il doit être malade…

- ??? Tu penses qu'il a de la fièvre ?

- Possible…

… ils se mettaient à faire des suppositions les unes plus bizarre que les autres…

- Hey !!! Fuji !!!

En douceur, l'acrobate secoua le brun afin de le réveiller. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir quitter les bras de Morphée, ce qui inquiétait au plus haut point ses amis.

- Mais pourquoi il ne veut pas se réveiller ?!!

- … Il n'a peut-être pas dormi de la nuit…

Au son de la voix, les deux titulaires de l'équipe de tennis se retournèrent.

- Inui !!!

Pour toute réponse, le nouvel arrivant ajusta ses lunettes avant de sortir son carnet de notes qui ne le quittait jamais.

- D'après mes renseignements, il n'est pas rentré de la nuit

- Oooohhhhh !!!

D'un geste, ils l'invitèrent à continuer son récit, ce dont le data spécialiste ne se fit pas prier.

- Il semblerait qu'on l'ait aperçut se dirigeant vers l'école aux alentours de minuit…

- ….. ? Qu'est-ce qu'il venait faire ici à une heure pareille ?

- S'entraîner ?

- franchement, Takashi, je ne pense pas…

- Ah bon ?

- … et tu as tout à fait raison, Eiji…

- Racontes !!!

Tournant la page de son calepin, Inui prit une mine des plus sérieuse pour leur faire par de ses « découvertes »

- … Il semblerait que notre capitaine ait « été aussi de sortit » hier soir aussi…

- ??? tu veux dire que…

- Je ne dis rien, je constate.

Refermant son cahier de note, il leur asséna le « coup de grâce »

- Si Oiji n'était pas là, cela ferait longtemps que Tezuka serait dans le même état que lui…

Silence…

Tous les regards se posèrent sur la silhouette toujours endormie du prodige…

- Ça alors…. Le capitaine et Fuji…

- Pour une nouvelle, c'est une nouvelle…. Vous croyez que ça fait longtemps ?

- Ça t'intéresse vraiment, Eiji ?

- Bien sûr !!! J'adore les histoires !!! Quoique je suis un peu vexé qu'ils nous en aient pas parl

- C'est peut-être parce que c'est récent, ne ? Inui ?

- Hum…. Je le pense aussi… en tout cas, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse réussir à le réveiller par les moyens classiques…

Devant l'étrange lueur qui brillait dans les yeux de leur camarade, les deux amis surent qu'ils devaient intervenir tout de suite s'il voulait revoir Fuji en vie !!

- Euh… et si on demandait de l'aide à Tezuka ? Tu en penses quoi, Eiji-kun ? 

- Excellente idée !! Je suis sûr qu'il pourra nous aider !!! 

- Hum… je peux très bien m'en occuper….

- Nan ! Nan !! Ça ira !!! Takeshi, je te confie notre prodige !!!

Et sur ces paroles, Kikumaru partit en courant dans la classe voisine à la recherche de leur capitaine…

Assis sur l'appuie de fenêtre, Momoshiro écoutait attentivement le récit que lui faisait ses cadets avant d'en faire un résumé bref et concis.

- Si je comprends bien, il est arrivé ce matin et depuis il dort…

- C'est ça…

- Hum… et où est-il à présent ?

- Toujours au même endroit, lui répondit Kashiro

- ….

- Vous pouvez faire quelque chose pour nous, sempai ?

- Hum… je peux toujours essayé mais…

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa droite, il fit signe à Kaido de les rejoindre. Ce dernier, bien que méfiant, vint à leur rencontre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

- J'aurais besoin que tu me couvres pendant que je fasse un petit tour dans leur classe…

A ces mots, Vipère porta son attention sur les « intrus », cherchant dans leur comportement une réponse à sa question muette.

- C'est-à-dire que…. 

Se retournant vers son camarade de classe, Horio le supplia de parler à sa place.

- Eh bien, depuis ce matin nous essayons de réveiller Echizen sans résultat…

- Ssssssss. Et vous pensez que Momo peut y arriver, je me trompe ?

Les trois étudiants opinèrent de la tête simultanément, plongeant Kaido dans une courte réflexion

- C'est d'accord… mais dix minutes seulement… après je viens te chercher !!

- Hai ! Hai !!

Ce genre de propos qui semblait totalement saugrenue pour toute personne extérieure, ne l'étaient pour les membres de l'équipe de tennis qui connaissaient depuis longtemps la nature de la relation entre ces deux là.

- … Il ne serait pas un peu jaloux ?

- Juste si peu…

- SSsssssssss

- Arggg !!! On a rien dit !!!

Accoudé à une table, le capitaine de Seigaku tentait tant bien que mal de garder les yeux ouverts, chose difficile étant donnée la nuit assez mouvementée qu'il venait de passer.

La pensée de savoir que ses deux compagnons de virés devaient plus que probablement dormir à point fermé ne le motivait guère dans ce sens non plus.

« Dire que c'est moi qui ais insisté pour qu'on aille au cours…. »

Poussant un énième soupir résigné, il tenta de se concentrer sur ce que lui racontait Oiji sans grand résultat.

Pas qu'il ne voulait pas faire d'effort mais c'était presque tout comme. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour aller se coucher…

- Tezuka-kun ?

- Hum ?

- Tu ne m'écoutes pas

- Aahh…

D'un geste compatissant, le vice capitaine lui posa une main sur son épaule.

- On peut savoir ce que tu as fait de ta nuit ?

- Betsu ni…

- Honto ?

- Hum…

- En tout cas, vu ton état, je pense que tu devrais retourner chez toi te reposer…

Se reposer…

Il aurait bien aimé mais avant….

- … j'ai encore un petit truc à régler…

- …. ?

Syuichiroh ouvrit la bouche pour l'interroger mais il fut coupé dans son élan par son partenaire qui venait droit sur eux comme une fusée.

- À l'aide !!!!

- ????

- Il y a Inui qui veut tuer Fuji !!!

- ….. ?

Reprenant son souffle, il leur expliqua à toute allure la situation avant de se laisser tomber sur la première chaise venue.

- Il faut faire quelque chose…

- Hum, je le pense aussi, Tezuka ?

Mais ce dernier ne l'écoutait déjà plus…

- … Je ne veux même pas imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux…

…et prenait la direction de la classe voisine tout en continuant de marmonner des propos incompréhensibles pour le commun des mortels…

- ??? Il parlait de quoi ?

- Aucune idée….

Silence…

Réflexion…

Questions…

- Dis… tu crois qu'ils sont ensemble ?

- Hum… je ne pense plus, j'en suis certain…

- ….

Et pendant ce temps…

- Echizen ?!!!

Dans une classe de première, Momoshiro réveillait  leur « Petit Prince » en douceur….

- Zzzz zzz

Ou du moins….

- Echizen ?!!!

Essayait….. ( )

- Mada Mada Dane

A suivre


	6. Chapitre 5

Auteur : Sephy

Base : Prince of Tennis

Genre : Romance / OOC

Couple(s) : Fuji / Ryoma (vi !! J'ai testé et j'ai adopté !! o) et Tezuka / ???

Disclaimer : une fois de plus, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…. Mais un jour…. Un jour, Takeshi Konomi me les offrira !!!

Notes de l'auteur :

Désolée pour ce retard !! Ça ne m'arrivera plus !!! --

« … » : pensées des personnages

**Kokoro no Ojisama**

**Chapitre 5**

Etouffant discrètement un énième bâillement, le capitaine de tennis se rendit donc dans la classe voisine afin de réveiller son camarade.

Pas que cela le dérangeait vraiment mais il commençait à en avoir assez des rumeurs qui courraient sur eux depuis un certain temps.

Lui et Fuji…

Autant imaginer Eiji avec Inui !!!

…

Non, il préférait ne rien imaginer du tout, cela valait mieux pour sa santé mentale…

Pendant un court instant, il fut tenter de se rendre dans la classe d'Echizen, d'aller secouer ce dernier afin qu'il s'occupe lui-même du brun.

Mais bon, officiellement, ces deux-là n'étaient toujours pas ensemble bien qu'en pratique, il doutait fort que cela ne soit encore pas le cas ; Ryoma pouvant s'avérer très entreprenant quelques fois…

« Chaque chose en son temps… »

Car, si d'un côté, ces rumeurs l'ennuyaient quelque peu, elles avaient l'avantage de cacher sa vie privée aux autres… enfin, exception faite pour « le petit prince » qui, Dieu seul savait comment, avait tout découvert en deux minutes chrono.

Dire qu'ils avaient manqué de faire une attaque ce jour-l !!

Heureusement que leur « As » n'était pas du genre profiteur. Une autorisation pour se servir des installations privées de la propriété avait suffit pour ne plus en entendre parler…

Une chance en soit..

Il n'osait imaginer les répercussions que pourrait avoir ce genre de révélations au grand jour…

Ouvrant la porte de la salle se trouvant devant lui, il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers son condisciple affalé sur sa table, indifférent à tout ce qui l'entourait.

La nuit avait été longue… très longue pour certains.

Même si lui avait eut droit à trois heures de sommeil, il doutait que se fusse le cas des deux autres…

- Ah Tezuka…

Se retournant vers le son de la voix, le capitaine de Seigaku prit conscience de la présence de deux de ses coéquipiers à ses côtés.

Kawamura et Inui…

Il avait vraiment beaucoup de chance… surtout que ce dernier semblait à l'affût du moindre de ses gestes…

« Plus la peine de chercher à savoir d'où viennent la plupart des rumeurs… »

Fronçant légèrement les sourcils, il porta à nouveau son attention sur la silhouette paisiblement endormie ne pouvant s'empêcher de penser que, décidément, certains avaient beaucoup de chance…

Plaçant une main sur l'épaule du prodige, il le secoua légèrement tout en appuyant sur un point de pression.

- Fuji…

Un murmure qui ressemblait fort à une protestation lui parvint faiblement aux oreilles. Inconsciemment, il sourit.

En ce moment même, Syusuke était le portrait craché d'Atobe avant ces réveils difficiles, bien que ceux-ci soient assez rares vus à l'heure à laquelle il pouvait retrouver ce dernier sur le court privé que comportait la propriété.

Peut-être en était-il de même pour le brun ?

- Fuji…

Au deuxième appel, l'intéressé ouvrit les yeux, jetant vaguement un regard sur l'endroit où il se trouvait avant de fixer la personne qui avait interrompu son sommeil.

Court instant de réflexion avant de brusquement retrouver tous ses esprits en n'esquissant pas le moindre geste.

- … J'ai dormi longtemps ?

- Hum… toute la matinée, je suppose

- Aah…

Si le ton paraissait assez embêté, s'était tout simplement car, premier de sa promo, le prodige ne supportait pas vraiment de rater un cours… surtout quant celui-ci était l'un de ses préférés comme celui de biologie ou encore de chimie.

Tezuka n'avait jamais compris quel intérêt on pouvait retirer de ce genre de matière bien qu'un certain joueur de Hyoutei ait tenté, à maintes reprises, de lui en expliquer les subtilités.

Reculant d'un pas, Kunimitsu observa d'un œil amusé Fuji s'étiré tel un chat avant d'être tenté de s'effondrer à nouveau.

- Alors, pas assez dormi ?

Cette remarque de la part de celui qui fut leur arbitre lui valu un regard noir de la part du principal intéressé.

- A ton avis ?

- Hum… je serais assez tenté de te répondre que non…

- Par contre, toi, tu sembles en pleine forme…

- C'est pas bien difficile lorsqu'on voit ton état !!

Leur capitaine faire de l'humour ?

Si les deux joueurs ne s'étaient déjà pas assis, ils en seraient tombés à la renverse.

- Euh… tu vois ce que je vois ?

- Hum…

Stylo en main, le data spécialiste ne prit même pas la peine de lever sa tête pour répondre à son cadet tant il était occupé à prendre des notes dans son carnet qui lui servirait à alimenter les prochaines rumeurs.

Car nul doute que, d'ici demain, tout l'établissement serait au courant de ce qui venait de se passer.

A Suivre

Je ne suis pas vraiment contente de ce chapitre, mais vu qu'il m'a déjà fallu six plombe pour l'écrire…. (dsl, je ferais beaucoup plus rapide la prochaine fois).

Je crois que je vais davantage me recentrer sur nos deux tourtereaux et sur cette fameuse nuit…


	7. Chapitre 6

Auteur : Sephy  
Base : Prince of Tennis  
Genre : Romance / OOC  
Couple(s) : Fuji / Ryoma (vi !! J'ai testé et j'ai adopté !! o) et Tezuka / ???  
Disclaimer : une fois de plus, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas…. Mais un jour…. Un jour, Takeshi Konomi me les offrira !!!

Notes de l'auteur :  
… Je sais, je n'avais dit plus de retard mais bon l'inspiration, ça ne se commande pas ; surtout au boulot…  
En plus j'ai une semi excuse : j'étais en vacances loin de toute civilisation pendant trois semaines !!

« … » : pensées des personnages

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Onarluca : j'suis en train d'essayer de les torturer pour savoir ce qui s'est passé mais rien à faire TT ils veulent rien me dire !!

The Eiji Cat : Tezuka et Sakuno ?!!! s'imagine le couple euh… me demande si c'est une bonne idée….

Claimh Solais : m'ci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre au juste il y aura. Par contre, je vais essayer de publier plus vite, comme s'était prévu en départ. Histoire de ne pas trop te faire attendre entre chaque chapitre

* * *

**Kokoro no Ojisama**

**Chapitre 6**

Si la matinée avait été on ne peut plus longue pour les deux titulaires de troisième, les cinq dernières minutes furent, quant à elles, un véritable calvaire pour un certain joueur de première que Momoshiro avait réussi, Dieu seul savait par quel miracle, à réveiller…

- ….

- Echizen ?

- …

- Echizen !!!!

- …. ?

Se redressant quelque peu, l'adolescent adressa un regard interrogateur à son professeur de biologie qui se retenait à grand peine de ne pas l'assassiner.

- Pourriez-vous être attentif ne serait-ce que trente secondes à mon cours ?

- …

Tout comme Tezuka, Ryoma n'affectionnait pas particulièrement les leçons de science naturelle.

Après tout, à quoi lui servirait de savoir qu'une plante verte pouvait devenir jaune si on la laissait sans air pendant il ne savait combien de temps exactement ?

A rien…

Il fallait s'appeler Inui pour s'intéresser à ce genre de chose…

- Vous pourriez répondre quand je vous adresse la parole !!! A moins que vous ne préfériez rester ce soir en retenu…

Totalement indifférent, le prince haussa significativement les épaules avant de jeter un bref coup d'œil à la montre de son voisin.

Trois minutes encore à tenir…

Rien n'était plus atroce que le tic-tac d'aiguilles qui se refusaient à avancer. Pourtant le cours d'anglais passait assez vite, lui !!

Certes, il était plus intéressant et on le laissait le plus souvent tranquille mais cela n'expliquait pas ceci !!

- Echizen-kun !!!

- Hum ?

Tournant la tête légèrement vers la droite, il put voir le regard inquiet d'Horio posé sur lui. Il venait très certainement de se choper un jour de retenu…

Prenant le papier que ce dernier tenait entre les mains – car il ne s'était pas donner la peine d'aller le chercher lui-même – Ryoma le tourna dans tous les sens avant de constater que ce n'était pas seulement un jour mais bien une semaine qu'il venait de se récolter !!

- …

S'il n'était déjà pas de très bonne humeur en arrivant ce matin, il l'était totalement à présent (…).

Ramassant ses affaires, l'adolescent les glisser dans son sac avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la sortie devant les regards horrifiés de ses camarades et celui de son professeur.

Monsieur Echizen, où comptez-vous aller, le cours n'est pas encore termin !!!

- … Pour moi, il l'est…

- Comment osez-vous…

Le bruit d'une porte…

Ryoma n'entendait déjà plus les réprimandes et les menaces que ce dernier lui faisaient.

Jetant son cartable sur les épaules et traînant quelque peu les pieds, le plus jeune des titulaires se décida à sécher complètement le restant de ces cours.

Si c'était pour dormir, autant qu'il le fasse dans son lit plutôt qu'à l'école où les bancs étaient loin d'être confortable…

La tête posée sur ses avant-bras, Fuji souriait à la remarque qui venait d'être faite par son capitaine et ami.

Il était vrai que celui-ci avait pu bénéficier d'une bonne heure de sommeil de plus que lui et, qu'en plus, n'avait pas eu à affronter un petit démon rusé sous une pluie battante.

- On peut savoir à quoi tu penses ?

- A ton avis ?

- Et ?

- Et rien… trop crev

- Tu m'en diras tant…

- Je n'y suis pour rien !!

- Tu espères convaincre qui, l ?

Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, Syusuke put voir que le data spécialiste prenait toujours des notes.

Une seconde passion chez lui après le tennis…

- Inui… c'est pas la peine de tout noter, ce n'est pas ce que tu crois…

- Mais je ne crois rien, je constate…

- Alors dans ce cas évites de partager tes « constatations » avec le reste de l'école, je doute que « certaines » personnes apprécient…

Ces paroles prononcées par Tezuka ,sur un ton sous-entendu, provoqua un rire cristallin chez le prodigue.

- Tu crois ?

- J'en suis sûr…

Fuji imaginait assez mal Ryoma venir trouver Sadaharu afin de lui mettre les points sur les « i ».

Quoique avec lui, mieux valait s'attendre au pire quelque chose ; jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il perdrait si facilement contre leur chibi !!

- Tiens, ce n'est pas Echizen ?

Se retournant au son de la voix de Takashi, Syusuke put en effet apercevoir dans le couloir parallèle au sien, la silhouette de l'élue de son cœur se diriger vers l'étage inférieur.

- Les cours sont déjà finis en première ?

- Non, il reste encore une minute et dix secondes… ce qui veut dire qu'il a séch

- ….

- ….

- ….

- ….

- Tezuka ?

- … Tu peux y aller…

- … Merci

Ne prenant même pas la peine de ramasser ses affaires, le brun se précipita dans le couloir à toute allure afin de pouvoir rattraper Ryoma au niveau des escaliers laissant le reste des joueurs de Seigaku assez perplexe quant au comportement à adopter.

- Euh… Capitaine ?

- Plus tard, Eiji…. Plus tard…

D'un pas lent, un adolescent descendait la première série d'escalier menant au rez-de-chaussée lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler.

- Echizen-kun ?!!

S'arrêtant brusquement, il leva la tête vers son interlocuteur non sans une certaine nonchalance avant de froncer les sourcils d'étonnement.

- Fuji-sempai ?

Qu'était-il sensé dire ? Qu'était-il sensé faire ?

Le jeune prodige ne le savait pas.

Seul face à celui qui occupait ses pensées, il tentait vainement de calmer les battements de son cœur lorsqu'un sourire naquit sur les lèvres de son vis-à-vis.

- Tu me rejoins ?

Une question attendant une réponse…

Que devait-il faire ?

Une main…

Tendu dans sa direction et l'invitant à se laisser tenter…

Un pas…

Bientôt suivit d'un autre jusqu'à ce que ses doigts touchent ceux qui lui étaient offert…

C'est d'un sourire quelque peu timide et le rouge aux joues que le prodige de l'équipe de tennis de Seigaku avait accepté d'escorter son cadet loin de ces lieux…

A suivre


	8. note de l'auteur

Hello tout le monde !!

Malheureusement, il ne s'agit pas d'un nouveau chapitre mais plutôt de… hum… vous annoncer la suspension de certaines fics en cours ?

La raison ?

Le manque de reviews qui me déçoit terriblement…. Nan !! Rassurez-vous, je plaisante et loin de moi l'idée de vous faire du chantage à la review, je trouve ça complètement stupide.

Le problème vient essentiellement du fait que, comme vous avez pu le constater, je suis dans l'impossibilité d'assurer une mise à jour hebdomadaire pour certaines fics et donc ça vous pénalise.

Comme je ne sais pas quand je compte reprendre certaines fics, je préfère les suspendre jusqu'à nouvel ordre (à traduire lorsque je serais à mène de pouvoir publier un chapitre par semaine).

Les fics concernées sont :

Kokoro no Ojisama (Prince of Tennis) : je suis assez sceptique… peut-être qu'elle reprendra bientôt, qui sait. Enfin en attendant, je la place ici

Belong to you (Fushigi Yuugi) : me faudrait des journées de 48h…

D'amour et d'amitié (Saiyuki) : je suis victime du syndrome « j'adore Homura » alors que c'est une fic Goku/ Konzen donc niveau inspi c'est pas ça

Au-delà de toute espérance (Gundam Wing) : je sais la saison 2 vient à peine de commencer mais euh… est-ce que ça intéresse quelqu'un ce que je raconte ?

Litanies Books (Gundam Wing) : ça tombe assez bien pour cette fic car tout le mlonde la trouve zarb mdr

Néanmoins, certaines fics continueront d'être updatée comme :

Sing for me (Gravitation) : voir la section juste en dessous

What I didn't know (Harry Potter) : là j'ai pas le choix sinon Krysta (ma beta) et Orphée Potter risquent de me jeter un sortilège impardonnable et encore !! Ça c'est la mort la plus rapide que je puisse espérer !! D'ailleurs je poste directe le suivant chapitre… (gentille, Orphée, range le katana)

Concernant les fics tel que :

My Sweet Love (Gundam Wing) : il existe bien une saison 3 sur mon pc, pour ceux qui ne s'en serrait pas doué mdr Mais je crois que vous en avez largement eu assez avec 2 saisons, non ? Donc, je ne pense pas la publier (étrange, c'est la seule fic où j'ai un petit peu d'avance mdr)

Sing for me (Gravitation) : je pense peut-être faire une suite… pour Noël ? Mais pas avant, emploie du temps trop chargé (mais je crois que vous vous êtes habitué sur cette fic mdr)

Marya (Final Fantasy 8) : j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'écrire la suite !!! Gomen !!! Pourtant Hyne sait que j'adore mon p'tit Seif et à quel point je souffre de le savoir ainsi. Euh…. Disons pour Noël aussi ? (j'suis trop motivée quand il s'agit de FF mdr)

Voilà, je pense que je dois avoir abordé toutes les fics en cours ou dont vous seriez susceptible d'attendre la suite.

Encore une fois, je suis désolée mais je suis vraiment dans l'impossibilité d'updater chaque fic chaque semaine sauf peut-être pour Harry Potter où vos remarques (il y a aussi les menaces d'Orphée Potter mais bon…. Mdr) m'aides à avancer assez vite (vi bon, je viens tout juste de terminer le chapitre mais l'intention y était).

A noter que ce n'est pas toujours de ma faute, ffnet m'empêche d'updater par moment ceci dit, et pour terminer car ça commence à faire long, je tenais à vous remercier pour votre soutien et surtout à vous dire :

Je n'abandonne pas mes fics !!! je les mets juste entre parenthèses pendant quelques temps (nan pas six mois, je vous rassure tout de suite)

Voilà !!

Sur ce, je vous laisse.

Bisous à toutes et tous ( ??? on ne sait jamais si des garçons lisent mes fics mdr)

Sephy


End file.
